Silencia
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: An exiled King, an avenging Knight, a reckless Rebel and a caged Priestess.Their lives intertwined as one, their fates whirl together, and their destinies connect. SasuSaku/Team 7/AU/ Full Summary inside
1. SVEN

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** ©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**SILENCIA**

* * *

Naruto

Team 7

Romance/Drama/Family/Humor/Fantasy/Adventure

Rated T: Language

* * *

**Prologue**

**S.V.E.N**

**Silent, Vicious, Envy, Naive  
**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

'_**demon talking'**_

_Flashback_

* * *

He was sorry, a king who only wants to move on.

He was cold, a knight who wants revenge.

He was orphaned, a rebel who wants change.

She was alone, a priestess who wants freedom.

An exiled King, An avenging Knight, A reckless Rebel and a caged Priestess.

Their lives intertwined as one, their fates whirl together, and their destinies connect.

Who will leave, who will betray, who will be entice, who will be crying, who will regret, who will be human, when they had forgotten how to be and when they forgotten that they are one?

* * *

**Silent.**

Yes, he is.

Not a single word was needed.

Not a single word was uttered.

**Vicious.**

Yes, he was.

He kill, kill, and kill.

His sword, never been cleaned.

**Envy.**

Yes, he was.

He was jealous, though he won't show.

He envied those who had all.

**Naïve.**

Yes, she is.

She is innocent.

So innocent, from the truth.

So innocent to even know.

* * *

**Snow Kingdom**

_They were singing praises long before_

* * *

Snow Kingdom.

A kingdom covered with snow—white, pure, untainted.

A kingdom covered with deaths—dark, shadowed, omitted.

A kingdom covered with sin—unforgivable.

"_It is inevitable"_

"_Why were you silent? Shouldn't you fight?"_

"_Like what he said, it is inevitable."_

* * *

**Sound Empire**

_They were considered the best_

* * *

Sound Empire

The Empire shrouded with darkness.

The Empire filled with hatred

The Empire of Death.

"_If I had a heart, I would be long gone."_

"_Such pain, it is not enough."_

"_I had everything once, but I will never have it twice."_

* * *

**Fire Kingdom**

_They were crying on that day_

* * *

Fire Kingdom

The Kingdom basking with light

The Kingdom fired with love

The Kingdom of Life

"_I was crying though at the same time smiling"_

"_You are crazy"_

"_No, I am happy"_

* * *

**Water Empire**

_They were free and then caged_

* * *

Water Empire

Empire, divided

Empire, destroyed

Empire, disappear

"_I know nothing of the world."_

"_If you set foot out, you're dead before you knew it."_

"_Then, shall we?"_

* * *

_It is starting._

_The wheel of fate is turning._

_It is here._

_No, they are here._

_All waiting…_

* * *

_A/N:_

_And just like that another story was born. A story snatched from truth, a story that touched lies, a story that soon engraved._

_Shall we see what will happen, shall we look and watched as they suffer, as they cry, as they wallow in pity. Let us see what kind of destiny they shall fulfill, what fate had store for them, what lives they live on the way._

_Review_

_Thanks_


	2. The Snow Covered King

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** ©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Silencia**

* * *

Naruto

Team 7

Romance/Drama/Family/Humor/Fantasy/Adventure

Rated T: Language

* * *

**ACT 1**

**Where Destinies Lie**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

'_**demon talking'**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Snow Covered King**

* * *

He, who was nothing.

He, who owned nothing.

He, who was just a knight.

A nameless knight with a contract to death.

A nameless knight whose role was to protect.

Yet why?

Why he, a nameless knight, a knight who had none, a knight who only have a sword to kill, became a king?

Ah, yes.

He married a queen.

Yes, such event.

Yes, such disgrace.

Let us hear his story, let us see how he became the snow covered king.

* * *

_Why snow?_

_Why when the sky is clear, you came?_

_Why when we met, you interfere?_

_Why when I had everything, you made them disappear?_

_Why when I asked for forgiveness, you hated me?_

_Why, oh, snow?_

_My dear snow._

_When can I be with you?_

_When will you forgive me?_

* * *

_You, who cannot be save, what is your wish?_

_I wish for forgiveness_

_It can't be granted._

* * *

Truth. He knew it long before it was said.

Lies. He knew it before it is whispered.

Darkness. He saw it before it lightens.

Light. He wished for it before it was seen.

Sin. He had made a lot.

Regret. He had felt it before it happen.

Pain. He had it long ago.

Sorrow. He had long forgotten.

He knew it, he felt it, seen it, forgot it. He knew everything.

That is not a question, it is a fact.

For he is the King.

For he, the King, knew everything.

Though, maybe this time, the King might be wrong. Of course, he had known it; he knew that he is wrong. He knew it, from the time he had heard it.

"Exiled." His world stilled, his world crumbled and then falls.

He had failed, once again.

He had failed both of them.

He sighs, a really tired sigh.

He is to be exiled.

No matter, he had thought.

If this was the God's punishment to all his sins, it doesn't matter. All he wanted was redemption.

He had been hoping for an execution. An execution that might be fit for a king or an execution for such a sinner like him. But perhaps, the Gods hated him so much that they will let him suffer for more, and they won't let him die that easily.

Perhaps this is his only way to redemption.

_**7 years prior**_

_He woke up from his slumber the moment he heard that stifling giggle. The giggle that he knew too well, the giggle that he was very fond of, the giggle who he kept on dreaming, and the giggle that he always wishes to hear— though he won't tell anyone about it._

_No one really needs to know. _

_It is a sin to know, it was a sin to adore, and it is a sin as it is unforgivable._

"_I know you're awake." Her soft voice lull him, her voice made him melt. _

_Eyes opening, his sight was greeted by a loving pair of bright, brown eyes. A very lovely pair, indeed it is. Her brown hair adored with jewels and accessories. Her black and gold dress fit perfectly to her. _

_For him, she was goddess, a goddess who comes from heaven._

_And he wanted to sigh at the sight, but he knew he can't. Such shame, such pain would it take and he won't let it._

"_Ah, I am indeed, your highness." His slumber state disappeared like a bubble that vanished mid-air. He rose, slowly smoothing his black suit to ease some wrinkles. He knew that he won't be able to sleep anymore. Especially with a woman such as her in front of you, it is impossible._

"_Kakashi said I could find you here, and yet I have found you sleeping." She was teasing him; he can hear it from her voice. Her lovely, soft voice. "He was right, you were really here." She laughed, making her more beautiful to his eyes, making her even lovelier._

_This time he really did sigh. How was he going to survive 2 more months in this place, if every day the one who'll wake you up was the Snow Queen, herself._

_He inwardly chuckled. Ah, he might die, earlier than he had expected._

"_What is your highness needed? It must be important that you came to deliver your message personally."_

"_Oh!" She exclaimed softly, her dainty hands intertwined together as she thought about what to say. "Some Elders thought that it would be good day for hunting, I actually asked Kakashi to accompany me but he appears to be busy, perhaps you have time to come and hunt?"_

_He was surprise, for he had never thought that her highness would invite him. From the first day of his and Kakashi's arrival, he had seen the way the queen would look at his companion. Her eyes would never leave him, her attention solely made for him._

_Him, Kakashi._

_Ah, how he wished she would smile for him, but he knew it was useless, his efforts are all wasted. He can't blame the man she adores, Kakashi seems hated it. It was annoying, he once told him. He had no time for such thing, his role was to accompany him, and his mission was to protect him. _

_A Baron and a Knight. That's what they are. Obito and Kakashi. _

"_Were you coming?" He blinked, and looked at her. She was staring? He wonders why? Of course, she wanted his answer._

"_I would love to accompany you, your highness."_

"_Thank you Obito. If you would come, I'm sure Kakashi will too."_

_So that was the reason, she had invited him. Poor, poor Obito. The queen never really wants to be with him. She wanted to be with Kakashi. _

_Oh, how he wanted to trade places with him. He started to questioned himself why, why Kakashi? He was a Baron, one of the members of the Uchiha family, the wealthiest and powerful in Fire Kingdom. _

_Was his rank appears nothing to her? Of course, she was a queen. _

_Was his wealth useless to her? Again, she is a queen._

_Was his family name unknown to her? She knew it, of course, she is the Snow Queen. _

_But that doesn't matter, he will show her. _

* * *

_You, who can clearly see,_

_You, who can clearly tell,_

_You, who can clearly lie,_

_Please answer me humbly,_

_When they would see me as me?_

_I am tired, please help me._

* * *

_Mounted with their horses, along with four hounds and 3 more companions, they move forth towards their destination—The Frozen Laru, a place where most animals especially white hares and foxes mostly resides. A hunting paradise for a hunter, a hell for those breeds._

_He shivered at the thought of seeing those animals bathing within their blood as their arrows hit them, as their swords struck them, as their spears pluck them._

_The gory part was nothing to him, he said to himself. He's a man. And a man does not fear anything._

"It is inevitable." In a room surrounded with rags and old curtains, barrels and boxes, darkened by the tattered curtain that blocks the light, a voice resounded. His voice calm, though he knew no matter how calm he was, the situation won't be. His black tinted eyes say differently, it was full of sorrow.

"You should have said a word. Why didn't you fight?" Another one spoke, his voice not as calm as the first one. His voice was near to shout, and though it was laced with anger, there is a hint of worry on it. His eyes bore holes to the person right in front of him.

He heard a sigh, a sigh that signifies lost, a sigh that signifies defeat.

"I am tired." No wonder. "Like what Yamato said, it is inevitable, Genma. There's nothing we can do."

"It is better." The man name Yamato, spoke. His armor glinted as he moved towards the window, slowly reaching for the old curtain that covers the broken window. His gauntlet covered hands fisted as he whispers. "All for better."

"Better? How could that be better? He was exiled Yamato! How can that be better?"

He sighs once again before answering. "It is better than being executed. DO you wish for him to be killed?"

"_Was this your first time hunting, Milord?" He can't answer that question. It was indeed his first time. But he won't admit it, he won't live on shame. _

_Not that he wanted to be ignorant about hunting, his father do asked him to avoid such thing. _

"_It is his first time, your highness." Curse Kakashi and his tactless mouth. "He doesn't have a good sight."_

_Yes, his sight was poorer than an average human can be._

_A shame for such as he._

_A shame, really for an Uchiha._

_Most likely, he would wear such thing as goggles or darkened spectacles to avoid the harsh light from the sun, but since they were in a kingdom were the sun's light were rare, he need no such things. _

"_Oh my." As he heard the queen's voice of sadness, was it? He looks at her and he swears his heart might explode in happiness. Were his eyes deceiving him, as he can clearly see that the Snow Queen was clearly crying?_

_Was she crying because of him?_

_Or?_

_A deceiving thought came through his mind, as he saw his knight moved to her and offer comfort. _

_What is this? He asked himself. For all he knew, Kakashi cared not about the queen, for all he knew he was not interested with her. _

_Then why? Why was he offering her his comfort?_

_Did the Queen shed tears just for Kakashi to notice her?_

_He shook his head. Of course, that might be true. But who was he? The likes of him was nothing. _

_Kakashi was just a knight, he owned no land, nor had a good name. Though he might be the son of a great General, he is still nothing._

_Dejected he was, he had no strength to even look at them. He felt betrayed though he was not really indeed._

_He knew nothing about hunting which Kakashi was great at, he knew nothing about adventures which Kakashi had done a million times before he become a knight, he knew nothing of women which Kakashi was clearly expert._

_He was jealous, that is much true. _

_He was jealous of Kakashi, having the entire queen's attention._

_He was jealous over a man, who had nothing yet at the same time has everything._

The man who used to have power, which they used to praised, which they used to pleased, was turned to what he is now. Genma used to think this man will rule the Kingdom for eternity. His faith never wavers, his loyalty made for him. But what happen?

This man, the man he adore, the man he selfishly wishes as he, the man who had everyone under his control, weaken and now exiled.

"I do not wish for this to happen."

_Now was not the time to think about his selfish wish. Now isn't time to even ask for forgiveness. He was dying, he knew it. His eyes, no his eye, as his other one was given to Kakashi, watches the events happening. His Snow Queen was crying, he chuckled at it. She was really crying for him, she was in sorrow, she was afraid that he is dying._

"_Don't cry your highness."_

"_Why should I not?" She saw him smile. "And why are you smiling?"_

"_Because you are crying for me. I long wish for you to notice me. If I had known that my impeding death would fulfill it, I might have done it a long time ago."_

"_Don't be a fool, Milord. I am getting you out of there." Kakashi interferes; even if the Baron might be annoying he was still his friend, he realizes it though he might be too late._

"_I hate you Kakashi."_

_He stilled. The Baron hated him? For what reason? Was it because of his impending death? "Why, milord?" He was confused. Was his service inadequate? What was it?_

"_You have everything."_

"_I don't own anything, Milord. I have nothing."_

"_Everything that I can't be!"_

_Frozen, he was, Kakashi stood silent, as well as the forest surrounding them. The Queen's sobs were nothing compared to the silence that echoes through them. To him it was deafening at the same time disheartening. _

_Why would the Baron such as he, where power lies within his hands, where money was nothing but a pile of paper, wishes for something he do not have, something that he can't be, something that he won't have for eternity._

_Then as he looked at the Baron, he then realized. _

_He wanted to be like him. _

_He wanted to be him._

_Why would he? _

_No answer came to his mind. No reason whispered on his ear._

_Nothing._

"_Take care of the Queen, Kakashi. Never, ever leave her side. I wish for both of your happiness." He was not crying, was he? He was tempted to ask. "Am I crying?" Of course he did._

_His frozen state disappears as he heard his question. This is not the time to humor them. "I shall call for help. Your highness, stay here." He nods to the brown haired woman, who was slumped near the black haired Baron._

"_No, Kakashi. If you leave, I'll curse you. I'll hate you forever. I'll never forgive you."_

Maybe he really did curse him.

Maybe he really did hate him.

Maybe even her.

What was all this hesitation? What is it? Why is he like this?

"_Rin, Marry me." On the 12__th__ night after he died, Kakashi made a decision, a decision he knew that he'll regret but never mention it. _

_They were all alone, the Snow Queen standing near the window, staring at the full moon. She doesn't speak, she doesn't move. Her eyes blank, full of sorrow. The eyes of death, she had them on. The once bright and happy eyes disappear as the man who loved him the most vanished._

_Vanished deep unto the ground._

_Vanished in the mortal world._

_Vanished forever._

"_Maybe, I did love him, yet I was blind." She was regretting it. Why didn't she saw it earlier? Oh why?_

"_You were not, your highness. I am." The pain is not receding, the regret never leaves._

"_Are you marrying me out of convenience or because of honor?"_

"_Convenience is not what I seek. Honor is something I wish I have. I lost it as he died. I may lose it again but it won't matter. I will marry you because of a wish, nothing else. A wish I knew what he really wanted. I may not be the man you who really want. I may not show you the love you expected. But I will be faithful, I will not look on any other, I will be forever at your side." He kneeled, both of his eyes, black and red stared at her. Eyes filled with regret yet laced with determination. _

_Left eye, red as blood._

_Right eye, black as ebony. _

"Must you really leave alone, milord?" The night was dark, cold and uncertain. The blanket of his protection all gone and was already burned.

"I must."

"I can come with you Milord, that is if you will let a knight as me as your companion." He wanted to see what he is seeing; he wanted to feel what he is feeling.

"No, Genma. Stay here, watch the Kingdom. Protect it."

"_Your decisions as of late is disheartening, your highness. Is the Baron's death influence your mind to marry a knight and a knight from the Fire Kingdom, itself?" _

_It is such a shame._

_A sin._

_A scandal._

_A fire and snow._

_The fire will dominate, the snow will melt._

"_My decision is final, prepare what I had said and the ceremony will commence two nights from now on."_

The sky is dark.

The moon hidden beyond the clouds, hiding, trying his best not to see.

Nor there are stars up all night.

As they disappear as the moon shed light.

Not a single star saw.

Not a single star witness.

A glimpse, a last glance, he turned his head.

The gate that once open for him, now close and never will be opening again, for him, for anyone, for someone, for a sinner, for a shame, for a disgrace just like him.

* * *

_Have you heard, Oh have you heard?_

_The King is gone, the Snow Covered one._

_The Throne he had has thawed again_

_Leaving him nothing but a pail of sorrow and pain_

_They celebrate, Oh they did._

_For his pain and sorrow will never recede._

_Let us see, Oh, let us see._

_His life, His death, his future_

_What will they be?_

* * *

_A/N:_

_ Look, oh look. The Snow covered King leaves. _

_Yet where is he going? Yet where is his destiny?_

_Let us see, Oh, let us see._

_What he will do?_

_What will happen?_

_Review_

_Thanks_

_~2008roseelixir_


	3. The Blood Knight

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** ©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Silencia**

* * *

Naruto

Team 7

Romance/Drama/Family/Humor/Fantasy/Adventure

Rated T: Language

* * *

**ACT 1**

**Where Destinies Lies**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

'_**demon talking'**_

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Blood Knight**

* * *

He was just a child.

A mere child at that time.

That time, were he saw.

He saw everything.

Everything he loved, he adored, and he had.

He have lost them.

In just one night.

* * *

_Oh, the blood that was spilled._

_Oh, the blood that was shed._

_Oh, the blood that was wasted._

_The blood of humans_

_The blood of demons_

_The blood of evil_

_The blood of Uchiha_

_Those red blood coating them_

_The red blood covering._

_The blood of death_

_The Uchiha._

* * *

_''You, who have seen everything,_

_What is your wish?''_

_''I wish for revenge.''_

_''Your wish is my command.''_

* * *

It hurts.

It burns.

It shakes.

It trembles.

"_Why?" a child's voice echoed in dark room. His ebony eyes never left, never linger, plastered on the bodies that was lying, swimming on their own blood._

_Under his feet._

_Under his brother's feet._

_Under his beloved brother's feet._

_Under his hero's feet._

_His mother._

_Their mother._

_His father._

_Their father._

_His parents._

_Their parents._

"_Why?" he asked once again. His eyes, his ebony eyes are trying to hold the tears. _

_Tears that soon he cannot hold._

_Tears that soon blocked his eyesight._

_Tears that soon will be the last thing he will see._

"_To test my capacity" _

_He tries hard not to flinch as he heard his replied. His brother's voice was void. His beloved brother's voice was cold. Colder than the bodies that though he hasn't touched them, he knew that they were. _

"_You're lying."_

_He tries to convince himself._

_He tries to lie to himself._

_He tries._

_But he failed. _

_Failed so miserably._

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Someone shouts behind his back. Anguish, despair, anger and pain echoed as the blazing fire rages and destroy the whole village into ashes.

He didn't move, he stood there immovable, his sword tainted with blood, his pristine armor covered with it, his face blank as he gaze everything.

The village burning down.

The people running for their lives.

The Empire's knights killing.

The innocents live dimming.

For someone it was a sight so cruel.

So sad.

But for him.

It can't be more beautiful.

"Don't you have a heart?" He raised his brows to that question, still never looking.

"Heartless! That's what you are!"

He turned facing the one who shouted at him, his eyes that bleeds red, gaze at the woman with no care.

_That night he had promise himself._

_That night he made a vow._

_That night he learned hatred._

_That night he forgot to love._

_That he night he forgot to live._

_That night he stopped his tears._

_That night._

"_I will kill you"_

_Revenge, laced in every word._

"If I had a heart, I would be long gone"

"_Itachi-nii!" He did his best to shout just for his brother to notice him. Lately, he was ignored by his beloved brother. He was either not at home or if his home his busy fencing with his father and cousin. Sometime he stays away from home for weeks, only to return just for some change of clothes. _

_He understands—not totally, that his brother is a knight. _

_A knight that serves the King directly_

_And he's proud of that._

_But he can't just accept the fact that he's totally ignored._

_He hated it._

_He beamed when Itachi looks back to his calls._

"_What is it Sasuke?"_

"_Can you teach me how to ride the horse?" He asked, hopeful that he'll grant his request. His father wouldn't allow him to even touch the horses, telling him he's still young to ride one. But he's not a child anymore, and beside his friend, the same age as he can ride a horse already and can do some tricks. _

_And she's a girl._

_He wanted her to ride with him—the one controlling the horse, not her. He imagined her, smiling to him as he give her his hand for him to hold as he pull her to him. And as they ride HIS horse, they will ride to show her his family's land and then ask—, he shook his head to wake up to reality._

_He really wanted to learn already. He also wanted to show that kid who dare to laughed at him. How he became a friend of her was a huge question, but no matter._

_He'll show him._

_Itachi smiled as he put his hand over Sasuke's head. Not looking at him, he ruffled his hair "Ask father." _

"_But, father said that I can't!" He shouted. "He said I'm still a child. But I'm a kid anymore."_

_Itachi blinked at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He looked down and saw Sasuke's pout. "Maybe next time."_

_He then turned, not noticing Sasuke's crestfallen face. _

_He only watched as his brother left the area._

_He pouted, thinking that Itachi won't teach him anything. Ever since he became a knight, his brother became quite distant. He asked his mother about it, but she merely shook her head, as she adds "Your brother is a knight Sasu-chan" .Momentarily forgetting the question, he pouted at the nickname her mother always called him. He hates it when she called him like that, he's not a kid anymore._

_A chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. _

"_Mother, stop calling me like that. I'm not a kid anymore." He whined "And besides" His face brightens "I'm going to be knight too!"_

"_I see." She smiled softly. "Just don't forget the family okay, Sasuke?" _

"_Yes mother." He answered, never noticing his mother's fading smile as she left him alone._

"Why?"

He glares at the question, remembering something he wished he had not remembered. He moves towards the woman whose face, tainted with tears, dirt and blood. Her face showing courage yet laced with fear.

Just like her.

"Such pain" He glared heatedly making the woman flinched. "It is not enough."

"You want us to feel your pain?"

"No" He was already in front of her. "I want all of you to experience it." He saw her shed more tears, as the blood in her chest stains her already dirty dress.

"You're not heartless" She smiles weakly as she slowly grabs his hand. "You're lost."

"Stop being a hypocrite. Your sudden kindness won't help you survive." How he hated this woman. How dare her say something like that. He should have killed her before she shouted on her. Now, he's wasting his time listening to her last words.

How lovely.

"You have lost something, right?" If he answered she'll shut up. And besides seeing her in pain is enough payment for his wasted time.

"No." He wanted to say yes, but for the sake of amusement he had lied. He's used to it. He wanted to see her reaction on his answer.

She failed him.

She smiles.

"I believe… " She chokes as blood flowed from her mouth. "You're such a liar."

"_I believe…" She was crying in front of him. He wanted to stop them but his hands won't move. He can't do anything to stop her tears. "You're such a liar, Sasuke-kun"_

"Die already. Your voice makes me sick."

"Liar"

"_Liar" _

"You're such a bad liar."

"_You're such a bad liar, Sasu-chan"_

"DIE!" he shouted. He doesn't want to hear it anymore.

It makes him remember.

It makes him want to see them.

It makes him guilty.

And he won't let it.

He stabs the woman once again, and watches smirking as she tremble and take her last breath.

He knew it was cruel, but what was even crueler?

Nothing.

Nothing else .

"_Ne, Sasu-chan will you cry if I die?" _

_It was random question. But being ask was hard. To make matter worst it was his mother who did. He was just playing outside the garden, with the ball his friend had given when he felt his mother's gaze. He stopped but he never moves towards her. _

_Though a child—he hated that, he noticed his mother's painful expression. He wanted to ask why, but her mother spoke and made him still for a while._

"_Why would you say that mother?" He ran toward her and hugs her. He was scared. He can't live without his mother. "That's cruel."_

_Her chuckles reassured him. "Just wondering." He hugged him back. "Will you?"_

"_Of course!" he exclaimed. "And I won't let you die mother! I'll protect you."_

"_Oh yes, my little knight."_

"That's a little cruel, General Uchiha." He knew whose voice that was. Even if he didn't look, that voice reminds him of his goals, his revenge as his blood boil in annoyance.

He huffed. "What is it Orochimaru?"

"Respect him, Uchiha. He's the Emperor!" Someone shouted.

"Pathetic." He turned and spat. "What is it?"

"You…" A hand stopped his aggravation. He wondered why the Emperor tolerates the brat's disrespect. No matter how much the brat's power can help them, he can't really understand the Emperor's motives. How can someone from a lost clan can be powerful? All he can do is wield a sword and kill.

"Forgive me your highness." He bowed at same time glaring at the black haired man.

"Kabuto, you may leave."

"But your highness?" A firm look made him question no more. He stood straight and proceeds to leave.

"Stop wasting my time Orochimaru."

"Ku ku ku, Oh, Sasuke-kun. Patience is a virtue."

"I don't have patience. What is it?"

"From what I have gathered, Akatsuki are heading towards the Lost Water Empire."

_Water Empire? _

"_The Water Empire is so far." He heard her giggle. "What's funny?"_

"_As long as it's in the map, we can still see each other."_

"I assume you're leaving towards there?"

"Hn"

"_I'll train harder to become a knight!" That was his goal. "Then I can go to Water Empire and see you."_

"_I'll wait for that."_

"Do a favor for me Sasuke-kunnnn" There will be always an exchange. "I gather you knew what happened to that Empire."

"_Have you heard?" He knew they were gossiping about him. After the incident, everyone was always talking, whispering, and hushing their voices every time he passes by. This time it was no different for him._

_He chooses to ignore them; after all he's used to it. _

"_Oh you mean the Water Empire?"_

_He stilled. 'What about that Empire?'_

"_Last night a messenger came to the King and informed that The Empire was destroyed."_

_He ran towards the man and grabs his hand. "Is it true?" He shouted. It can't be happening right? It's not true. It was not the Water Empire? It was another. "It's not the Water empire right?"_

"_It's true. The King is sending his troops there."_

"_Hey, don't say that to a kid."_

"_Well, it's true anyway."_

"hn" _'It was destroyed by this Empire. Your empire, Orochimaru.' _"What of it?"

"I want you to kill someone for me."

"Very well."

* * *

_Have you heard? Oh have you heard?_

_The Knight is done; The Knight of Blood is already done_

_Done with killing_

_Killing all those who can bring pain_

_They scream, Oh they scream_

_As he showered them with fear while he beam_

_Death those upon who will_

_Who will stop him_

_Oh who will?_

* * *

_AN:/ _

_Look, oh look the Blood Knight is done, gone to a place he had once wish he want. _

_Where it is, we knew where. _

_Yet why? We knew why._

_Who is the question?_

_Though we knew who it was._

_Read and Review._

_Thanks._


End file.
